vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt (Epic Battle Fantasy)
|-|Matt= |-|EBF3= |-|EBF4= |-|Bullet Heaven 2= Summary Matt (full name possibly Matt Roszak) is the primary protagonist in the "Epic Battle Fantasy" series, though he first appeared in "One More Final Battle" and has such appeared in various other spin-offs, such as "Adventure Story" and "Bullet Heaven 1-2". Matt is a parody of a typical RPG hero, only instead of being noble and honorable, he is a petty thief who raids towns and villages for loot and food. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''5-A, likely higher | At least High 4-C, possibly up to 3-A | At least 4-B possibly up to 3-A | At least 4-B possibly up to 3-A Name: Matt, possibly Matt Roszak. Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Late teens or early 20s. Probably 14 in "One More Final Battle" Classification: Human, Pirate Knight, The Meat Shield Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Life Draining, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Sword Creation, Mastery over Swords, Hammers and Clubs, Noise Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Stat Amping via various skills, Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Via Fright and Screamer), Magic Negation (via Syphon), Status Effect Inducement, Information Analysis (Can analyze the strengths and weaknesses of targets via Scanbot), can harm intangible beings with magic. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted his soul being "tugged" away by Akron), Stat Nerfing (Via Dispel), Space-Time Manipulation (Survived Akron's twisting of space and time), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Depending on the armor) | Danmaku, Flight in the Bullet Heaven series Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, likely higher (Dealt out this level of damage in a casual strike during the final battle. Killed Lazarus and Lancelot, both of which were considered his "equal") | At least Large Star level+ (Far stronger than before and can easily dispatch with enemies who gave his earlier self serious trouble, Assisted in the battle against Akron, who absorbed the strength of Matt, Lance and Natz and added it to his own. Moreover, Akron created a pocket realm that contained a sun and a starry sky and claimed that the destruction of stars and universes weren't much in comparison to slaying "God Himself") | At least Solar System level, possibly up to Universe level (Held his own against the Avatars of Godcat, and even defeated their mechas, the Destroyer and The Creator, respectively) | At least Solar System level possibly up to Universe level (Killed Space Akron, who warped a super massive blackhole at the galactic core and was said to be a threat to the entire galaxy by Natalie) Speed: FTL (Dodged a laser and reacted faster than a super computers processing speed) | FTL (Could freely traverse and leave Akron's black hole dimension, which was said that not even light could escape from) | At least FTL '''(Kept up with the avatars of Godcat) | '''Massively FTL+ (Approximately [[User blog:Kaltias/The EBF party cross the galaxy|'604,672,566c']]. Lance stated that they were fighting in Hyperspace, and were traveling much faster than the speed of light. Can clear astronomical distances while dodging a barrage of blasts) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, possibly Class Y (With brute force, he could split the planet in two) | At least Class 100+ (Can lift a bag filled with treasure and loot easily, effortlessly carries Natalie on his shoulders. Comparable to Lance, who can lift the Valkyrie Tank), possibly Class Y | At least Class Y Striking Strength: Class XMJ (Traded blows with Lancelot and Lazarus during One More Final Battle, both of which were considered his equals) | At least Class XTJ possibly up to Universal (Seriously hurt Akron with his attacks) | At least Class XTJ possibly up to Universal (Destroyed the Destroyer) | At least Class XTJ, possibly up to Universal (Doesn't rely on physical force, but should still be roughly this powerful) Durability: At least''' Large Planet level''' (Far above Lancelot and Lazarus) | At least Large Star level+, possibly up to Universe level ( Survived hits from Akron and other similarly powerful beings) | At least Solar System 'level, possibly up to '''Universe level '(Survived a battle between the Destroyer and the Creator, the holy mechas of Godcat.) | At least '''Solar System level, possibly up to Universe level (Tanked hits from Space Akron) Stamina: Superhuman, but can get tired from certain skills such as "Legend" Range: '''Planetary (managed to slice the Earth with a single strike) Standard Equipment: A huge variety of swords, hammers and other melee weapons. His most notable weapons include. Heaven's Gate ' ' Often considered to be Matt's "main" Sword, Heavens Gate is a powerful, holy elemental sword that can magically create swords-of-light out of thin air. Soul Eater ' ' Matt's strongest weapon by far, at least in terms of brute strength. While its damage output is brutal, it doesn't have much in the way of mystic properties and leaves him open for attack. Devils Sunrise ' ' The dark counterpart of Heavens Gate, the Devils Sunrise boost the power of Matts dark magic. Unlike the majority of Matt's swords, it doesn't bog down his reaction speeds. Blood Blade ' ' A non-elemental sword that serves one role and serves it well, to drain the Life from an enemy and give it to the wielder. As for his armor, that can be found here Intelligence: Matt is a very skillful warrior whose mastered many different types of weapons such as Hammers, Clubs and Swords, he's also a capable wizard who can cast a large variety of spells, though he's rather dumb in most other regards. Weaknesses: He's not very focused and thus easily distracted. Hates fighting while hungry. Can make very rash decisions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cataclysm:' Summons a large sword-shaped rock to come from the ground. *'Iceberg:' Summons a large sword made from ice to come from the ground. *'Eruption:' Causes a large pillar of Lava. *'Revenge:' Counter attacks the enemy, it becomes stronger based off how hurt Matt is. *'Holy Sword:' Summons a sword of light out of the air to attack the enemy. *'Temper:' Makes Matt (or someone) else very angry, which makes them stronger *'Quick Slash:' Swiftly slashes the enemy. *'Swift Slash:' Same as above *'Life Drain:' Drains the life from an enemy and absorbs it. *'Legend:' Strikes the foe several times in a quick barrage. Makes Matt tired. *'Cleaver:' Strikes the foe several times in a quick barrage. Much stronger than Legend. *'Ragnarok:' Causes several, huge, swords to appear in the Sky and strikes his enemies. *'Ion Cannon:' Triggers a huge satellite laser to shoot down the enemies on a planetary scale *'Purify:' Dispels any ailments Matt or his allies may have. *'Lock On:' Locks onto the enemy. *'Protect:' Creates a shield to protect him and his allies from enemies. *'Guardian:' Same as above but an even stronger shield. *'Berserk:' Blood-lust Matt or an ally. *'Bind:' Attempts to slow down an enemy with a net. *'Heal:' Heals Matt or an ally. *'Heal More:' Same as above but with an AoE. *'Syphon:' Attempts to prevent foes from using magic. *'Triple Sawblades:' Creates three Sawblades to attack an enemy. *'Hellfire:' Fire magic that attempts to blood-lust an enemy. *'Fire Spin:' Strong fire Magic. *'Big Spark:' Expert thunder Magic. *'Plasma Cage:' Attempts to stun enemies with Thunder magic. *'Hailstorm:' Causes a Hailstorm to happen. *'Sand Dune:' Generates a large geyser of sand to strike the enemy from below. *'Giga Drill:' A drill strikes the enemy from below. *'Acid:' Sprays the enemies with toxic acids. *'Bamboo Trap:' Hits the enemy with toxic bamboo spikes. *'Shockwave:' Powerful wind magic. *'Power Metal:' Attacks foes with loud noise. *'Screamer:' Same as above. *'Flood:' Causes a large geyser of strike the foe. *'Holy Fire:' Powerful holy magic. *'Sacrifice:' Makes Matt faint but severally damages the enemy. *'Tsunami:' A large wave strikes his foes. Key: Battle Royale 2 - Epic Battle Fantasy 2 | Epic Battle Fantasy 3 | Epic Battle Fantasy 4 | Bullet Heaven 2 Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Matt's highest tier and SSB Goku was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pirates Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3